


Warrior Cats: A Different Tail

by Hukysuky



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Inspired by Warriors - Erin Hunter, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hukysuky/pseuds/Hukysuky
Summary: This of a tale of the cat of StreamClan, FlareClan, BreezeClan and StoneClan. These are their life stories of new beginnings and endings, love and loss.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I give the credit of warriors and their ways to Erin Hunter, other than that the clans and the character I made up. Any cat with the same name as a character from the series is not a cat from the series and just happens to have the same name. Should some of these characters sound familiar for some one in a million reason I also use to go by .:Featherheart:. On an rp site. If I refer to a cat as a tuxedo, regardless if they’re actually black, then I’m saying they have generic white markings.  
> Map  
> https://inkarnate.com/maps/YdwnzJEXjRl4MPBW6gKZvmxgwMGLbakQD580GNqOVox2y37p/MTU4NjgzNjE2Mjg3OA==

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list and description of characters alive starting from the first appearance of the first cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give the credit of warriors and their ways to Erin Hunter, other than that the clans and the character I made up. Any cat with the same name as a character from the series is not a cat from the series and just happens to have the same name. Should some of these characters sound familiar for some one in a million reason I also use to go by .:Featherheart:. On an rp site. If I refer to a cat as a tuxedo, regardless if they’re actually black, then I’m saying they have generic white markings.  
> Map  
> https://inkarnate.com/maps/YdwnzJEXjRl4MPBW6gKZvmxgwMGLbakQD580GNqOVox2y37p/MTU4NjgzNjE2Mjg3OA==

I give the credit of warriors and their ways to Erin Hunter, other than that the clans and the character I made up. Any cat with the same name as a character from the series is not a cat from the series and just happens to have the same name. Should some of these characters sound familiar for some one in a million reason I also use to go by .:Featherheart:. On an rp site. If I refer to a cat as a tuxedo, regardless if they’re actually black, then I’m saying they have generic white markings.

Map

[ https://inkarnate.com/maps/YdwnzJEXjRl4MPBW6gKZvmxgwMGLbakQD580GNqOVox2y37p/MTU4NjgzNjE2Mjg3OA== ](https://inkarnate.com/maps/YdwnzJEXjRl4MPBW6gKZvmxgwMGLbakQD580GNqOVox2y37p/MTU4NjgzNjE2Mjg3OA==)

StreamClan

Leader

♂ Smokestar - A dark gray tom with amber eyes. 

Deputy

♂ Wolffang - A large gray tom with yellow eyes. 

Medicine Cat

♀ Mintgaze - A white and gray patched cat with light green eyes

Medicine Apprentice

♂♀ N/A

Warrior

♂ Whitefoot - A light gray tom with a white left forepaw

♂ Troutcatcher - A gray tom with a dark line with speckled edges going down his back to his tail, and a pale gray underbelly with blue eyes. 

♂ Turtlesnap - A brown tom with dark brown splotches on his back and green eyes

♂ Ospraytalon - A mostly white tom with brown around his eyes like a panda, only the color continues to his cheeks before fading, the same brown around his neck going down his back and his tail, two rows of dots follow his stripe and neck. He has brilliant blue eyes

♂ Timidsoul - A black patched tom with black patches on his, folded ear and big brown eyes. 

♂ Ripplefur - A black tom with one yellow eye and one green eye with white streak of fur in the middle of his face. 

♀ Rainheart - A gray cat with white paws and feet with blue eyes

Apprentice

♂ Perchpaw - A pale brown tabby with dark stripes and yellow eyes

♀ Otterpaw - A light brown cat with a lighter faded brown underbelly and blue eyes. 

Queens

♀ Jadepool - A gray tabby with a white chest, legs and tail tip with jade green eyes. 

♀ Sandcloud - A white and sandy patched cat with brown eyes

Kits

Jadepool’s Kit

♂ Ghostkit - A silvery white tom with blue eyes. 

Elders

♂ Grizzlypelt - A Massive brown tabby with many scars and unkempt fur with green-yellow eyes. 

♀ Sunbeam - A golden tabby with green eyes. 

♂ Patchedfur - A gray and white patched cat with yellow eyes. 

FlareClan

Leader

♂ Lynxstar - A brown tabby with a short tail and yellow eyes. 

Deputy

♂ Onyxfire - A black tuxedo tom with amber eyes. 

Medicine Cat

♂ Blueflame - A blue furred tom with amber eyes. 

Medicine Apprentice

♂ Harepaw - A brown tom with a lighter belly and green eyes. 

Warrior

♂ Sunstorm - A golden tabby with blue eyes. 

♂ Redfoot - A russet patches and white time with a right red paw and yellow eyes. 

♂ Brokenfang - A light brown tabby with a chopped fang and green eyes. 

♂ Scorchstrike - A orange pelted cat that gets lighter on the belly, he has a black stripe going down his back. 

♀ Owlshriek - A dappled brown cat with yellow eyes. 

♂ Firestrike - A orange tuxedo cat with amber eyes. 

♀ Cinderdust - A gray cat with darker points and blue eyes. 

♂ Blackstripe - A gray tom with thick black stripes and yellow eyes. 

♀ Briarheart - A chocolate brown cat with blue eyes. 

♀ Ivoryshine - An ivory colored cat with green eyes

♂ Flamepatch - A white and orange patches tom with amber eyes. 

♂ Charcoalmask - A dark gray cat with even darker point and yellow green eyes. 

Apprentice

♂ Spottedpaw - A brown and white tom with a few patches of bright red on his pelt with a short stubby tail. 

♀ Brindlepaw - A brown brindle furred cat with green eyes

♂ Saberpaw - A brown cat with white paws and unusually long fangs and a short tail. 

♂ Commetpaw - A light orange tuxedo cat with brown amber eyes 

♀ Vividpaw - A Tortoiseshell cat with vivid blue green eyes. 

Queens

♀ Paintedfur - A calico cat with one green eye and one yellow. 

♀ Pikalight - A small light brown cat with yellow eyes. 

Kits

Paintedfur’s Kits

♂ Redkit - A russet cat with amber eyes

♀ Yellowkit - A light orange cat with yellow eyes. 

♀ Bluekit - A blue furred cat with blue eyes

Pikalight’s Kits

♂ Molekit - A brown tabby tom with a lighter underbelly and brown eyes

♂ Volekit - A dark brown tabby with blue eyes. 

Elders

♂ Missingtail - A White and gray brown patched tom with green eyes. 

♀ Olivefur - A black cat with green eyes. 

♂ Mossylog - A brown tabby with green eyes. 

StoneClan

Leader

♂ Pebblestar - A gray speckled cat with blue eyes. 

Deputy

♀ Bushtail - A brown tabby with green eyes with a short yet bushy tail. 

Medicine Cat

♂ Birchtail - A light brown tom with a darker brown tail. 

Medicine Apprentice

♀ Sootpaw - A cream and black pointed cat with hazel eyes

Warrior

♂ Sharptooth - A brown cat with amber eyes

♂ Stoneclaw - A gray cat with green eyes

♂ Oakstripe - A brown tabby with thick stripes and green eyes

♀ Silentstep - A light gray cat with green eyes. 

♂ Boulderdash - A white and gray patched cat with yellow eyes

♂ Tarantulafur - A large brown tom with a darker brown stripe going down his back with yellow eyes. 

♂ Moosewhisker - A large chocolate tom with blue eyes. 

♂ Duststorm - A dusty brown tabby with green eyes. 

♂ Sandwhisker - A sandy pelted tom with black stripes and green eyes. 

♂ Nighthawk - A black cat with a yellow and a blue eye. 

♂ Bramblescratch - A brown tabby with green eyes

♂ Pebblepelt - A gray and darker gray patched tom with amber eyes

Apprentice

♂ Adderpaw - A brown red tabby with white paws and tail tip. 

♀ Hazelpaw - A sandy colored cat with hazel eyes. 

♀ Juniperpaw - A gray tabby with blue eyes. 

Queens

♀ Fenneltail - A calico cat with green eyes. 

♀ Frostsight - A Light gray cat with icy blue eyes

Kits

Frostsight’s Kit

♂ Avalanchkit - A dark gray cat with white spots with icy blue eyes. 

♀ Snowkit - A Blue furred cat with a bunch of small white spots and feet with blue eyes. 

Elders

♀ Sightlesseyes - A gray cat with white paws and tail tip with green eyes. 

♂ Flintclaw - A dark gray cat with black paws. 

♀ Littleleap - A tortoiseshell cat with blue eyes. 

BreezeClan

Leader

♀ Creamstar - A cream cat with blue eyes. 

Deputy

♂ Beartooth - A large brown cat with brown eyes. 

Medicine Cat

♀ Peonypetal - A yellow cat with black stripes and yellow eyes. 

Medicine Apprentice

♂ Zephyrstep - A light gray tabby with blue green eyes. 

Warrior

♂ Lionfire - A large ginger tabby with a white chest and yellow eyes. 

♂ Galeforce - A gray cat with darker gray stripes with blue eyes. 

♂ Rabbitleap - A brown tom with green eyes. 

♂ Hawktalon - A brown tabby tuxedo with yellow eyes. 

♂ Gorseclaw - A white and orange patched cats with yellow eyes. 

♀ Frostbreeze - A gray and white striped cat with blue green eyes. 

♂ Oatwhisker - A light sandy brown and cat with darker speckles. 

♀ Mouseheart - A brown dapple cat with deep blue eyes. 

♂ Hickorypelt - A brownish red cat with amber eyes. 

♀ Moondust - A long furred gray cat with white paws with green eyes. 

♂ Smalltail - A gray brown tabby cat with yellow eyes with yellow eyes, with an abnormally short tail. 

♀ Rookcall - A black brownish cat with blue eyes. 

Apprentice

♂ Rapidpaw - A white cat with dark orange patches with green eyes. 

♀ Dandilionpaw - A ginger tuxedo cat with yellow eyes

♀ Butterflypaw - A lighter ginger tuxedo cat with blue eyes. 

Queens

♀ Orangeblossom - A white and ginger patched cat with blue eyes. 

♀ Icyfur - A White with gray pointed cat with green eyes. 

Kits

Icyfur’s kits

♂ Sleetkit - A dark gray tabby with blue eyes. 

♂ Blackkit - A black cat with icy blue eyes. 

Elders

♀ Tulipbreeze - A gray and orange dapple cat with green eyes. 

♂ Foggymind - A gray and darker gray spotted cat with blue eyes. 

♂ Pricklepelt - A spiky pelt gray cat with darker spots and yellow eyes. 

Outside cats that will be significant to the story (that are alive at the very start)

♂ Maverick - A sandy colored tabby with blue eyes. 

♂ Thomas - A dark brown tabby with green eyes. 

♂ Frankie - A gray cat with light green eyes. 

♂ Lance - A brown tabby with yellow eyes. 

♂ Ralph - A brown ginger tabby with green eyes. 

♀ Kat - A black cat with green eyes. 

♂ Horus - A dark gray tabby with blue green eyes. 

♀ Nefertiti - A black tortoiseshell cat with a orange chest patch and light green eyes. 

  
♂Graham - A yellow furred tom with lighter stripes, and icy eyes. With a blue collar. 

♀ Cookie - A cream cat with small spots fitting her body with teal blue eyes. With a pink collar. 

♀ Wisp - A gray tortoiseshell cat with yellow eyes and a teal collar. 

♀ Coffee - An ivory and brown splotched she-cat with one brown eye and one green eye. 

  
♂Milk - An ivory white tom with yellow eyes

♀ Dark Angel - A black tuxedo cat with blue violet eyes with a scar along her flank with a chain necklace of an angel.


	2. Chapter 1: The Very Beginning

Her once soft tortoiseshell fur was matter with mud and nature, she had wanted to surprise her love that she had chosen to live with him instead of with her twolegs. She felt pain in her belly and with that she was regretting the choice to surprise, she was expecting kits, she had thought that they weren’t due for another few moons but the pain hit her like a monster as she laid down in pain, unable to continue, but was comforted by the smell of StreamClan, since her love smelled similar to this place, she prayed someone would come by and help her. 

Frightened she yowled in pain with every contraction, if she was unsure before she wasn’t now, she shut her yellow eyes and did the only thing she could think of, pushing. After the first kit, a big gray tom kit, though something felt wrong as she birthed the other three did not move, that and blood seemed to pool around her, another pang if fear hit her, she was growing weak and her other kits were not moving, quickly she tried to revive the kit, she wanted to try reviving the other two but she grew much too weak. Crying now she pulled the small lifeless kit to her as she grew weaker. 

“StarClan, if you’re there, please save my remaining kit. . . Let me join so that I may see my family once more. . .” She said as her life faded and her soul joined the stars.

*******

The scent of blood filled the air as Rainheart walked with her fellow clanmates, on what was suppose to be a normal patrol. She was worried that StoneClan found one of their hunters but this was a bit too far from their borderline, actually it was about halfway from the rogue lands and their camp. The patrol shared a glance and they hurried to the commotion, the scene grim as they came across a lifeless she-cat. The more Rainheart looked the sadder she became, the deceased tortoiseshell she-cat lay next to four kits, only one of them seemed healthy enough was the gray silver tom. The only other living kit was likely the runt of the litter, being held by his dead mother. 

“What’s a Kittypet doing so far away? We should leave them. “ 

Turtlesnap said, Rainheart wanted to be surprised but she wasn’t, the tom was not a warm soul to outsiders, he probably just wanted to get under her fur with that comment. She separated the kit from his mothers grasp, about to lay one into him but Ripplefur changed that. 

“Oh isn’t that against the code? Turtlesnap? Wouldn’t Smokestar be upset?” He as, Rainheart taking the smaller kit, listening to Turtlesnap sighed, a look of disgust on his face. 

“What if they’re half clan or a rouge something? We don’t need another fight. “ She narrowed her eyes but turned her gaze to the helpless kits as Ripplefur made his wait to the healthier one. 

“She smells like two leg, I doubt she’s part of a clan. “ He said as he an Rainheart picked up the two kits. 

“We don’t need those kittypets then.” Turtlesnap insisted but was shouldered past as Ripplefur and Rainheart headed back. Turtlesnap followed them for a few minutes, fur standing on end, Rainheart wasn’t looking forward to their next patrol together. They go halfway to camp when they met a frantic looking Smokestar, had he smelled the blood? Possibly. 

“What happened?” Smokestar said, Ripplefur pointing for with his tail towards the way they came, figuring the scene would be pretty self explanatory. 

“They’re bringing kittypet ki-“ Rainheart and Ripplefur wasted no more time, having no idea how long the kits had been there. They left them and made it into the nursery, meeting Jadepool, nursing her one. Her face looking shocked as they set the two brothers down beside her.

“I’m getting Mintgaze.” He said and swiftly left. 

“What happened? Who’s are they?” Jadepool said wide eyed to Rainheart. 

“A kittypet gave birth here but died on our territory, so now they’re your kits.” Rainheart said setting the other next to his brother, Jadepool looked at them and back to Rainheart. 

“Kittypets?” She said giving her an incredulous look, Rainheart brought a tail up. 

“Hey think of it this way, they were born on our territory so that makes them full StreamClan kits doesn’t it?” Rainheart explained, Jadepool let out a laugh, shaking her head. Ripplefur brought in Mintgaze as he looked on for a few moments before turning back to go back to his duties, she could see the fresh but healing wounds on his back from the big battle they had with StoneClan several nights ago as he left. She returned her eye to Mintgaze as she looked over the kits, she swiftly passed the gray tom to Jadepool. However she paused on the gray tom with darker stripes, bringing her ears to his flank listening, she had a wave of concern hit her face, making Rainheart worry.

“This tom has some breathing issues, hear that? He’s has raspy breath, may he be determined to live. . . He’s much to young to be giving most things, I’m going to bring back lavenders, hopefully it’ll calm his breathing but I don’t want him choking on pulp.” She said leaving her den. Rainheart followed after Mintgaze, she couldn’t linger too long, StreamClan was struggling just to look afloat. 


	3. Chapter 2: Leaders Dilemma

If only he had been by her side, or maybe if he had asked her to come she’d have been alive, actually he didn’t even know why she left her twoleg den. Smokestar paused outside the nursery looking in at it, it was earlier, his kits, Smokestar knew it be odd if he went in there one too many times. However he had yet to meet them, he had buried their mother and siblings after Turtlesnap left, he took the bodies over to StreamClan’s gravesite. Smokestar made his way into the nursery, at least to see his kits under of the assumption to see what was up with the new kits. One thing he noticed was that the nursery, while usually smelling of milk smelled strongly of lavender. 

“I was wondering when you’d visit.” Jadepool said flicking her tail as Smokestar looked at the kits, refraining from taking a closer look at them. 

“The sun down patrol said they found some kits and their mother, I just wanted to see for myself, what did you name them?” He asked curious, a pang came to his chest at the thought of not being able to, but know Jadepool was an attentive mother. 

“Ashkit and Wheezykit.” 

“Wheezykit?”

“The poor tom seems to have trouble breathing, you smell the lavender right? It was for him, it’s helped a bit but he’s too small to take any other herbs, otherwise Mintgaze said she’d give him juniper berries.”

“I see.” Smokestar said with a swift frown, he dipped his head to leave, his mind going back to his mate as he left camp, walking wherever his paws took him thinking of what he could have done; what should he do, was he even a good leader lying to his clan-mates about where he had been? Should he have asked if Wisp wanted to join before? She had no interest in the clan from what he saw. 

These thoughts were eating him up inside to the point where his feet took him to her twoleg nest, though he was here to visit someone else. He went to the window, however he noticed that it had a screen on it now, despite it being how the two she-cats left, speaking of two Cookie came up.

“What’s wrong?” Cookie asked, seeing his face as he sighed, it didn’t take much for the water works to come out.

“She’s gone, why-, what-, I don’t understand.” Smokestar said breaking down, what could he have done better for her, and his clan. He heard Cookie join him in sharing sorrows for a loved one. Eventually Cookie explained.

“All she wanted was to be a family, and be able to watch her kits grow up. I think both Wisp and I could have gotten our own siblings to love with us but the twoleg’s separate us, sometimes we never see our family again, I’m lucky to even see my brother in the area. . . She was worried about you, you said you where going to fight StoneClan but didn’t show up for a week and she wanted to make sure you were okay. . . She wanted- wanted to be with you. . . Smokestar, I tried to go after her, but as soon as she made it out the window our twolegs grabbed me and closed it, putting the net here.” She said pressing her paws against it, before letting them fall, the two mourned for their lost friend in silence, Smokestar felt as if he breathed in thorns, invisible thorns that lodged themselves into his throat, so that every breath hurt.

“. . . Cookie, my clan, they’re aren’t many of us left I don’t know what to do, I don’t think we could support another mouth to feed, that StoneClan battle. We lost so many, we are down to seven warriors, seven if you include the deputy and I, my kits will help the clan but that won’t be for six moons, most of our she-cats are gone. . . I don’t know what to do?”

“I wish I could help you guys, I’d love to see your kits. If only I could help in the day and come back to my twoleg nest, you wouldn’t need to feed me.”

Smokestar’s ear twitched as he thought about it, could he accept that? Wouldn’t that be against the code though? However at this point he may as well encourage Mintgaze to have kits, regardless of the code. Not that he’d encourage it but he wouldn’t ask her to step down, at this point. . . Warrior code, what did that get him was this his punishment? But why take it out on his clan mates? StarClan. . . Did they even care? His clan was few, his mate and some of kits dead at this point he did really have much else to loose now.

“Cookie, if I help open this will you be willing to hunt and fight for our clan? Returning here every night, at this point I’m going to have to accept outside help for the betterment of my clan. All I ask is that you don’t tell my kits who I am, I don’t think the clan is ready to know for now, I don’t want them to grow up being ridiculed, it’s something you’ll probably have to go through too, if you can take it” He asked flicking his tail, hoping that one more hunter without the extra mouth to feed would help Cookie nodded.

“Yes, I want to see Wisps kits, and help them, she was like a sister to me Smokestar, just promise me to tell those kits who you are to them. Also I will not take a Warrior name, I don’t think I could get use to being called something else.” Cookie said, Smokestar nodded, using his claws he helped cut the net, making a hole big enough for her to get out, however made it discrete, hoping her Twolegs didn’t notice. 

Cookie snuck out, her teal holding somber look, yet determined, Wisp would want them to watch her kits, she had been so excited, but Cookie couldn’t help but blame a part of herself, what if she had stopped her? Or hell what if she went with her? To see her through? Cookie couldn’t abandon her twolegs, they were her friends as well , they were old, but kind, and definitely took great care of her.

“Do you know anything about fighting? Or hunting? I’m probably going to have to watch you. . .” Smokestar began.

“Listen Smokestar, I can hunt a few mice, after all that’s what I’m suppose to do to help my twolegs, I know it’s not popular for a kittypet to hunt but its something to keep me from being bored. . . It’s hilarious to see them freak out when I show it off. . . I don’t do that anymore though, they’re older and I don’t wanna scare them to death.”

“I don’t understand how they can fear something so small, when they’re so big. . . Okay Cookie, but don’t be surprised if you’re doubted by your clanmates, really I don’t know what they’re going to think of you so good luck, I want you to practice hunting for now, maybe see if any other kittypet is looking for some excitement because SteamClan needs the help and StarClan isn’t doing anything. I think it’s best to wait a day, since I haven’t announced anything like this before.“

Cookie heard him say and she nodded. “I think I can get a few cats, maybe one of them that has an apprentice aged kit will join as well.”

With that the two split up, Cookie only wished she could share this with Wisp, the she-cat would of probably jump at the to do this, even if she hadnt of been Smokestar’s mate. . . Though it was him who spoke about the clans and taught Wisp about it, and in turn Cookie. 


	4. Chapter 3: Numbers Grow

(To be edited)

“All cats come gather round fallen log.” He said watching as his clan reduced to seven warriors, deputy and an on and off duty queen. Eyes scanning, greens, blues common eye colors among the clan, actually he took not that his amber eyes were unique here, would either of his kits get them, would that give them away? For now though their eyes where closed. 

“I’m going to be quite frank, we need more cats, at this point I have asked for help, not from another clan, not from StarClan but from kittypets-.” 

It was from that moment that whispers broke out, some had their fur raised but most of them looked defeated, whether they were embarrassed about it or knowing the gravity of the situation. 

“Smokestar why?! Kittypets? They’re usele-“

“Turtlesnap-“

“Yeah Smokestar first the kittypet kits and now this? How will we feed them? How useful could anyone from outside if StreamClan be?” Wolffang said, hackles raised. 

“What choice do we have! Look around, there’s so few of us! We need more cats before the next gathering, I can’t take half of you because there’s not enough to make us look strong. I fear the worst if StoneClan finds out how few our numbers really are. The kittypet I found won’t cost us anything, we get a free hunter, a big maybe on the fighting aspect of our life. Then at the end of the day they go to their twoleg nest, they dont need a nest here, or medicine, compared to now I don’t see much of a down side so long as they stay in our boarders.”

“What about the warrior code?” Jadepool asked, tail going over the kits. 

“It is what it is, we can’t wait for a sign from StarClan I can’t imagine it getting worse than it is. All we can do is just follow everything else, this meeting is over, if you find non hostile rouges then try to recruit them rather than chase them off.” Smokestar said, sighing as he jumped off the fallen log, he headed over to Mintgaze’s den. He greeted her at the entrance and went inside. 

“What is it Smokestar?” She asked, flicking her ear, heading over to sort her herbs. 

“Mintgaze if you wish to I will not do anything if you wish to have a mate and kits.” He said as he watched her drop her herbs. 

“What why?” She blinked in surprise. 

“There’s only three females in the clan that can have kits well four but she’s an apprentice. Only one of them has a mate and the other one gave birth recently. So long as I’m leader I will allow for you to have a mate and kits, though I just ask to wait till you have an apprentice, just in case kitting goes terribly wrong. “

“But what about StarClan?” She asked bewildered. 

“What about it, did they give you a prophecy? An omen?”

“No.”

“Then I’m not going to wait around and watch my clan die out, you don’t have to take a mate and have kits if you really don’t want to whatever you do, it’s up to you.” He said leaving a bewildered Mintgaze to her own thoughts. 

Cookie waited at the boarder between the wild and the twoleg place, she wasn’t sure exactly where the boarders were for the other clans so she hoped Smokestar would fetch them. She got Graham her brother, Coffee, Milk; Coffee and Milk were actually willing to join the clan completely, after Coffee’s litter all got adopted out except for Milk she couldn’t bare to lose her last kit like that. Milk was about three moons old but was a pretty shy tom. 

Smokestar soon reached the twolegs nest, pausing when he saw a group of four, one being another kit. He looked at the small group, it wasn’t impressive but it would have to do, he looked at the kit again. 

“How old are you?” Smokestar asked tilting his head. 

“Three moons.” He answered looking up at him, nervous. 

“Ah so you’ll be with the kits then you’re two young to be an apprentice?” He said confused. 

“Coffee and her son Milk want to join the clan, this is my brother.” 

“I don’t know if I should take in any more mouths to feed after just telling my clanmates you wouldn’t be eating our food.” 

“Cookie told us about that. . . Smoke. . .”

“Smokestar, I will go back to my twoleg den at night until I am proficient enough at hunting to become a true warrior, all I ask is for my son to stay here so he isn’t taken away from me.”

“While I don’t mind Coffee? I want to warn you about how dangerous, I want to warn all of you. About how dangerous this could be, a surprise attack, a badger invasion, I just want to make sure you guys know this before you get involved.” Smokestar said meeting their gazes, concerned for the youngest one. 

“I don’t like being stuck inside, I wanna live outside.” Milk said looking up at Smokestar, he looked to Coffee, he was mainly concerned with her. 

“I understand and I won’t hold it against you, all I want is to watch him grow up, I want to know what happens to him.” She said looking lovingly at her kit. 

“Very well, follow me.” He said making his way to camp, though it’d be a little bit before he’d reach the territory not long, about 15 minutes before stopping for a rest, mainly for carrying Milk back. 

“I understand if you don’t wish to but would you like warrior names let me know now, because I want to introduce you to them. “ Smokestar asked. 

“As long as part of my name and my son’s is kept I don’t mind.” 

“If I’m here part time then I’ll adopt the name while I’m here.” The golden tom said, the first time Smokestar heard him speak. 

“While I find your name styles fascinating I can’t imagine being called anything else.” Cookie said lastly, picking Milk up for Coffee as the five entered StreamClan territory. 

“Now please do not go near the other clan cats boarders, I’ll have you go with a patrol but the closer you are to the heart of our clan the less paranoid I’ll be.” He said as the group came closer to the camp, the forest getting denser, now but it didn’t block out the light, it was just heavily shaded. Smokestar actually came upon Rainheart and Otterpaw, Smokestar guess they were out for training. 

“You might as well go back to camp with us, I have some new. . . Daylight warriors, and one new member of the clan.” He said relieved he at least ran into one of the loners turned warriors, he remember how she was found on their territory, exhausted and soaking wet, though oddly enough she seemed to enjoy the water even before, reaching their clan. 

“Oh are these the cats you talked about last yesterday Smokestar?” Otterpaw asked looking at the kittypets, he nodded. 

“Yes, but I’ll tell everyone more at the meeting I’m holding as soon as we get into camp.” He said with a flick of his tail, they headed back, coming to the outside of their camp, lined with raspberries and bramble bushes. Smokestar hated that he didn’t do this sooner but Wisp had never expressed wanting to join, though she seemed interested; he never asked though, he just wished she could be here now, but he at least had hope for his clan, even if it was small. Once in camp he hopped upon the fallen log and called for another meeting, watching as the clan gathered, getting mixed looks, from curiosity to contempt. 

“These are your new clanmates, three of them are what I will call Daylight warriors, they will go back to their two legs when the sun starts to go down, one of them will be joining the clan for good. I will introduce them, and as I do so I wish for them to step forward as I do. Cookie was the one that helped find the others, without her the others wouldn’t be here. Next is the tom I will call Goldenfrost, after his furand icy eyes. Finally the last Daylight warrior is also a queen, Coffeesplash, I want you and Sandcloud to switch between watching and hunting, since Milkkit will be joining the clan, Coffeesplash will bring her own food to feed him till he becomes an apprentice. I wasn’t expecting one of them to be so young but he’s old enough to not need milk anymore.” Smokestar said, taking note of Turtlesnap and Wolffang’s glares, Mintgaze sat with her brother Whitefoot, Sandcloud cuddling next to her mate Whitefoot, they didn’t have a negative look on their face, Mintgaze had a simple smile though, polite as always. Troutcater and Jadepool looked doubtful but said nothing, Ospreytalon’s own face was hard to read, being a more stoic member of the clan, expression wise he suspected Goldenfrost would be like him. Timidsoul looked, well timid as usual, though Smokestar was unsure whether his folded ears exaggerated his expression, Ripplefur looked curious along with his apprentice Perchpaw and two of the elders Sunbeam and Patchedfur. Grizzlepelt wasn’t nearly as hostile looking as the first two cats but he seemed to disagree with this. Otterpaw and Rainheart looked excited, Rainheart more so than her apprentice; Rainheart being more expressive and probably glad she wouldn’t be the new outsider having to prove herself, but he doubted Rainheart would think that herself. 

“Coffeesplash for now I want you to shadow Sandcloud. Sunbeam, correct me if I’m wrong but I’m sure you and Patchedfur would love to give Milkkit some stories.” He said, while they were Elders Sunbeam was only a month old elder and didn’t he wasn’t worried about her health just yet, she retired early to spend sometime with her mate who had been an elder for about two years now. 

“Cookie, I would like you to shadow Rainheart, maybe you can practice anything with Otterpaw and vise versa. Finally Goldenfrost and Troutcatcher I want you two to pair up, and most importantly I want you all to go over our boarder, I can’t stress how much how we can’t take another attack, while we lost a lot of our streams to StoneClan I don’t think they realized how many actually died from wounds after the battle, one day we’ll take it back but we aren’t there yet. If we take another big fall like that I fear there only be three clans left. The meeting is over, thank you for your time” He said hopping off the fallen log as the cats began dispersing and now he was feeling drained, retreating to his den, wanting to withdrawal again when Wolffang, his deputy bursted into the room. 

“Really? Kittypets? Have you gone mad? We’ll be the laughing stock of the clans.”

“That’s better than not being a clan at all Wolffang I have made my mind up about this, I know it’s not the norm but I can’t even take cats to the gathering because we can’t split up enough cats to be a home and there. If all you wanted to do was yell at me about this than you can leave.” 

“Your too soft we’re all too soft-“ 

“Leave. Now. I’m not in the mood.” He said as the two cats glared at each other, Wolffang glared but left, fur raised; Smokestar sighed and laid down, his nest feeling emptier than ever, and it had always been empty but knowing his mate was no more left a big hole there, tomorrow he’s try to be more productive but the loss of his mate and clanmates made him upset at himself and doubtful of his ability to lead but hope at least this would help to mend his clan. 


	5. Chapter 4: Different Eyes

(Tb edited)

StoneClan

The victory with StreamClan came at a price, while Pebblestar was alive at and well when he came back from the battle a wound he received had gotten infected and eventually took away his last life. Leaving Bushtail as the new leader, as new leader he had to go revived his new lives, so Birchtail had to go with him as the medicine cat going to the moon cave on their territory, for some reason Birchtail felt uneasy but he couldn’t put it tail on it, the forest seemed darker as they walked, he nearly shrieked when he noticed a big fuzzy spider crawl along a leaf, almost making him shriek in sight. 

“Birchtail are you alright?”

“Did you see that spider?”

“What? No- Bir-“ 

Birchtail didn’t hear what was said as all his focus went to the flash of pain on his back then suddenly his eyes, they bursted and in an instance they were bleeding and he was blinded. Screaming in pain as his eyes popped and bleed out by sharp claws. He heard growling, a gurgling noise from next to him as some other cats scuffled, he couldn’t make out the scent, as all he could smell was his own blood. 

“Get out of here!” He heard someone shout, Tarantulafur? He heard them scuffle away as he tried to look for anything to stop the bleeding. . . But he was blind now, there was no way anyone could help him, Birchtail was the medicine cat for crying out loud and he didn’t even know what to do, he was shaking in shock, his mind fading as he passed out. 

***

He awoke with a start, breathing hard and in pain as he tried to open his eyes. . . Oh his eyes, he felt a tail touch him and he flinched. 

“Birchtail your safe. . . Thank StarClan. . . ” He heard his apprentice say mournfully, after this he planned to give her a full medicine cat name. 

“Sootpaw you did it!” He wasn’t sure exactly who it was but the smell of milk, made him think it was a queen, perhaps it was Fenneltail, she hadn’t gave birth yet, so perhaps she was here while Sootpaw was tending to him, at least that’s what he’d of done with such a critical wound and a queen due to give birth. 

“What. . . What happened? Is Bushtail okay?.” He asked but only silence greeted his ears. 

“Birchtail. . . He’s dead, you and him were attack, if it wasn’t for Tarantulafur you’d be dead. He chased off the rouges that came on the territory.”

“But why? I don’t get it. . .” He said furrowing his brows but winced, his eyes, he realized now something was covering face, he raised his paw to his face. 

“Oh no you don’t, you know how hard it was to find the right length of grass and leaves to make those eye patches. Birchtail. . . I, I had to remove them, they got infected and where useless anyway. I’m sorry, I wish I could have done more.” Sootpaw sighed in defeat. 

“No don’t blame yourself Sootpaw, what you did definitely earned you your name. . . Fenneltail are you the queen in here?” He asked, hearing Fenneltail confirm he was correct. 

“Whenever she gives birth I’ll take you to formally receive your medicine cat name Sootpaw.” 

“Did you have any signs about the next leader? Or do you know who could be?” He heard Fenneltail pipe up curiously, right, the leader, this was all too much, he attempted to get up but realized that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon, he was exhausted. 

“He’s some damp moss. He won’t be deciding that just yet Fenneltail-“

“No it needs to be done, just, if it’s alright tell everyone to gather outside here.” He said nosing around until he found it to lap up the water, not realizing how thirsty he was until he had something to drink. 

“Okay, I’ll get them. Only the adults though, the apprentice and kits can find out later.” Sootpaw said as she left, Birchtail turned to face the direction he heard her leave, ready to deliver the news. Birchtail recalled the day of the attack, the last few things he saw, that spider showed up in his mind again, was this a sign? Did StarClan know they’d lose a leader and deputy all in one day? A few moments his mind flashed to the very last this, large gray paws, black claws then-.

“Birchtail! Hey! Sootpaw!”

“Hey, hey, hey Birchtail, I want you to focus and count to ten.” He hadn’t realized he was shaking all over, and now he was gasping, but he did as he was told, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. . . He cleared his throat. 

“Thank you.” He murmured embarrassed now, did anyone see this? Aside from Fenneltail and Sootpaw, he did hear footsteps of other cats coming to the cave, feeling the air get warmer as more bodies came in. 

“I’m not going to repeat myself so when everyone’s here let me know.” He said looking to where he heard Sootpaw pad away before. It took awhile and he could hear murmurs but he couldn’t make out words, just whispering as more and more cats gossiped about what happened, who they’d think would be next, he felt a tail brush his shoulder.

“Okay Birchtail.” She whispered, he was nervous, know there’d be many cats here, he wasn’t much of a public speaker, and not seeing the cats didn’t help if he could still hear them. 

“Just before I was attacked by rogues a fuzzy spider crossed my path, there’s only one cat I could think of that would have fit the sign. . . Tarantulafur are you here?” He asked, hearing footsteps come closer, he must have been the right choice, he was a a great fighter, he was pretty hot tempered but surely this was what StarClan wanted, what they saw for StoneClan’s future. 

“Yes.” He heard him said curtly. 

“I believe that the yesterday-.”

“A week ago.”

“A week ago?! Anyway I was given a sign of a fuzzy spider, a tarantula, thus I think it was StarClan’s sign to choose Tarantulafur, knowing what would happen. So I dub Tarantulafur as the new leader, there was a pause, and he heard some cats cheer but Birchtail figured they were not keen on having a non clan born cat as leader, Tarantulafur and his father Oakstripe where found by the river, having to treat the tom’s father at the time Tarantulafur was a newborn. He remembered that Oakstripe had said he was traveling with his family, his brother, two sisters and his pregnant mate when he ran into a sharp tooth at the top of the mountain, they either where to get eating by the larger cat or jump off into the waterfall. They chose the latter but the rapids separated them, the trauma causing Oakstripe’s mate to kit early, only Tarantulafur and Oakstripe made it out, Oakstripe siblings more where in sight, this memory only seconds before he heard Sootpaw speak up. 

“Alright everyone go, you heard Birchtail, I don’t want Fenneltail stressed out and our medicine cat needs rest.” He heard her say, when had she become so bold, either way he was proud of the cat she had become. 

***

The day after he awoke Tarantulafur was escorted with a few extra warriors to receive his lives and name. While he was gone Fenneltail gave birth to her kits, two toms and a she-kit, all thanks to Sootpaw, the day after that Birchtail and Sootpaw headed to the moon cave, where Birchtail gave her the medicine cat name of Sootfeather. Even later that day Birchtail received a different name, Nosight, Sightlesseyes has even game him some tips and helped his navigate the camp, Sootfeather helped him relearn the herbs without his sight, of course getting lavender and the stronger scenting herbs where no big deal, along with any herbs he had to make pulp out of or common herbs like burdock, dock leaves and feverfew, one thing he hated though was finding the poppy seeds, they were so tiny that he begged Sootfeather to take care of it, his duties as a medicine cat continued though, but Sootfeather and Nosight agreed that they should keep a new apprentice in mind should Nosight’s blindness be a complete hindrance but he’d only need more time to find out. 


	6. Chapter 5: Breezing By

BreezeClan

Butterflypaw laughed, watching the creature she was named after fly by as she walked along the edge of the river, sure Moondust warned her of the dangers of the river, a story she told when explaining why she was found on their territory after Peonypetal treated her. She chased after the butterfly, until her paws tripped over some tree roots and stumbled into it, of course she should have listened to her mentor, now she was struggling to stay apart, she never learned how to swim, and the water clung to her long fur, dragging her down. She began to panic, not to mention she must have sprained the paws she tripped on because it stung, she was beginning to black out when someone grabbed her scruff and dragged her out. She was coughing up water as the cat patted her back, her eyes still blurred from the water; she didn’t see who had saved her, but she was very grateful. 

“Thanks.” She spat finally blinking water from her eyes she saw that it was a handsome blue furred tom with amber eyes, he smelled a lot like Peonypetal but noticed that he was not a BreezeClan warrior. 

“You’re welcome. . .” He said almost hesitantly as he got up and looked her over, reaching out for the paw she tripped on. 

“You should be more careful. . . Does this hurt?” He asked gently bringing the paw she hadn’t realized was lifted in the air, she winced as he moved it, she pulled her paw back at the pain. 

“Ow. . . Yes.”

“Sorry, it’s probably sprained, you should ask Peonypetal for some elder leaves for a sprained ankle.” He said, Butterflypaw tilted her head, wondering how he knew what plants to get to her help her foot, she stood to leave when she winced heavily limping when she tried walking with it. 

“. . . Or you could have. . . Here I’ll help you until someone else comes along or till you get back to camp.”

“It’s okay I don’t want to you to get in troub-“

“I’m a medicine cat, it should be alright.” He said, Butterflypaw having a realization that this must be FireClan’s medicine cat, but she couldn’t remember his name. 

“I’m Butterflypaw.” She said as she let him help her. 

“Blueflame.” He said as they headed towards camp. 

“What’s it like being a medicine cat, or even being from FlareClan, do you like it?” She asked tilting her head. 

“Its interesting, it’s nice having to heal others and be a part of your clan without so much fighting but it gets lonely sometimes, it’s harder to relate to your clanmates because they don’t understand what you’re talking about when you say some interesting things about plants. Or that I usually don’t know what clan has been getting close to us because I’m busy collecting herbs, crossing only when it’s a half moon or when someone comes in for some battles. . . I’m sorry I’m rambling.” 

“No it’s okay we all need someone to talk to, just because you don’t have anything in common doesn’t mean you can’t be friends.” She said, ears pulling back when someone shouted her name, hostile positions occurring, her sister Dandilionpaw. 

“Who is this? Butterflypaw what are you doing?” She asked fur raised, her attitude was nothing new, especially with cats not In BreezeClan. 

“Dandilionpaw I hurt my leg, Blueflame told me I should see Peonypetal.” She explained but Dandelionpaw didn’t seem to care too much about her answer. 

“Dandelionpaw you should know better than to attack a medicine cat.” Creamstar scolded though she looked at Butterflypaw inquisitively. 

“Yes ma’am.” Her sister retorted, now heavily embarrassed now. 

“That being said what happened and why are you here?” She asked, seemingly having a pang of impatiences in her voice.” 

“I’m sorry Creamstar, it’s my fault I tripped into the river when Blueflame found me, but I had sprained my foot and needed help back.” Butterflypaw shrank a bit when she saw the leader frown, before sighing. 

“Thank you Blueflame but we got it from here. Did you need any herb before you go?” She asked, but the blue tom shook his head, dipping it in respect. 

“No but if you’ll let me I’ll save this favor for a rainy day, of course if your clan can spare whatever I may need.” He said, Creamstar exchanging a nod he set Butterflypaw down and headed back the young she-cat watched the handsome cat leave before the glares her clan mates gave her broke her out her thoughts. 

“Butterflypaw I know Moondust had warned you about rivers your lucky Blueflame knew how to swim at all.” Creamstar with an irritated tone to her voice. 

“Since I know how much you love to go out on your own your punishment will to stay in camp until Peonypetal says your good, I don’t need your foot to get worse, but I expect you to help the elders out with ticks.” She commanded leaving Butterflypaw’s fur warm with embarrassment. 

“And you Dandelionpaw, I will not let my clan look like utter brutes, we’re a dignified clan not like Flare or StoneClan medicine cats should never be attacked unless they started it.” She said as Creamstar came to help Butterflypaw along, getting her into Peonypetals den. 

***

Two weeks later the moon was high in the sky and Butterflypaw was excited, her foot was better and Creamstar had invited her; her siblings Dandelionpaw and Rapidpaw. She was giddy with excitement and wanted to see Blueflame again so she could thank him. She waited in camp, surrounded small hills, their dens in burrows at the base that had been dug long ago by BreezeClan warriors, only expanding if the clan grew bigger, but mostly the warriors slept outside in the stars, some even did so when it rained. Though that was their main reason for the burrows. The nursery, leaders den, and medicine cat; elders had one too but they also preferred the outside. Butterflypaw watched as the cats for the gathering came together, Creamstar and her mate Beartooth exited the leaders den, Peonypetal and Zephyrstep left their medicine cat den, the scent of flowers even at this time of night was always present, at least when it was new leaf. Oatwhisker and Mouseheart gathered around the two hung out a lot and while Butterflypaw didn’t mind the tom was, well not the sharpest stone; though what he lacked in brains he made up for in kindness. She witnessed her mother Orangeblossom and father Lionfire touch noses before her dad came over, waving at her and her siblings. 

“Hey dad!” Butterflypaw, she said as her father smiled warmly at them, Butterflypaws ear twitched when Creamstar talked about setting off to the four stones, the gathering site. 

“Come on, you know your sister hates being late.” Lionfire said looking at Creamstar, it was odd to think that she was her sibling sometimes usually she was so busy she rarely hung out with them, being quite a few moons older, however when Butterflypaw did get the chance to talk with her she couldn’t help but admire her anyway. 

Once at the gathering, Butterflypaw looked at the cats as they came into the clearing, BreezeClan was tied with FlareClan in their arrival to four stones, the stone pillars in which the leaders stood was about 12 tail lengths tall over looking a clearing. She caught sight of a familiar blue pelt and couldn’t help but smile as she headed to the tom. 

“Hey Blueflame thank you for helping the other day.” She said with a smile, he looked surprised at first but he returned a smile. 

“How long have you been a medicine cat?” She asked him, Blueflame paused. 

“Hmm about a year and a half ago when my mentor passed from old age but I’ve been in medicine since I was young.” He said as Butterflypaw listen intently, the two talked a little bit more and while Butterflypaw wasn’t fond of fighting she didn’t think being a medicine cat would be the life for her, regardless Peonypetal already had an apprentice. However it was still interesting to hear about or maybe she liked Blueflame’s company despite him being from another clan she found him easy to talk to and was really appreciative on what he had done for her. Her ears twitched though when the murmurings stopped and her eyes followed the others to the tall stone as the four leaders looked like they were to begin soon.


	7. Chapter 6: New News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all this jumping around between Clans isn’t too confusing. Next chapter’s going back to StreamClan, originally I was going to just fast forward a month for StreamClan but thought why waste the time when I can kinda skip it through other clans perspectives, now that it’s nearly been three weeks and there’s usually 4 or 5 weeks in a month.

FlareClan

A bit earlier

Firestrike sought out one of his siblings, noting BreezeClan had just arrived, he hoped that his other siblings where there to join him but it was rare gatherings would have all siblings meet under the moon, he remembered how he relieved he was when he met up with his siblings by chance; learning that he was an uncle but the sad news that only one kit lived. The ordeal leaving his brother Oakstripe heartbroken; at least all their hearts healed a little bit seeing each other after so many moons but by then they grew to love their own clan, unable to part despite being related. Whether other cats knew the siblings didn’t care, they were loyal and tried avoiding skirmishes as best they could. By this point StreamClan came in he noticed Rainheart swiftly, mainly because not many cats came from from there, he hurried up to greet her. 

“Firestrike it’s good to see you!” Rainheart said patting a spot beside her. 

“You too long time no see.” He added sitting down, he felt a presence to his right and saw it was Flamepatch a pretty respectable tom, a good friend. 

“Firestrike since when do you know pretty she-cats?” He joked as the ginger tom rolled his eyes. 

“Pretty?No I wouldn’t call my sister such a thing, don’t be gross.” Firestrike said as Rainheart laughed. 

“Sister? Oh yeah you mention you had one in every clan I just didn’t believe you.” 

“No, no, just two clans, I have a brother and a nephew in StoneClan.” He said as Moondust came over to them, sitting beside Rainheart. 

“This is a surprise, StoneClan just entered, I wonder if our brothers there.” He heard Moondust say but his eyes were drawn to their leader or rather the absent of both Pebblestar and his deputy. It was Tarantulafur amongst the leader, actually this is what made the clans silent, very curious about why Tarantulafur was there. He noticed Oakstripe sit beside him greeting his elder brother silently as the gathering began without the usual announcement, with all eyes on Tarantulafur it began. 

“Incase someone here is blind your eyes do not deceive you. StreamClan our battle didn’t come without a price for us, Pebblestar’s wounds got infected and he passed away a little over two weeks ago. Our tragedy did not end there though, Bushtail was murdered, and Birchtail lost his sight, but named me the new leader of StoneClan. I am no longer Tarantulafur but Tarantulastar and my deputy, Sharptooth will lead the clan from now until the our passing.” He said as Firestrike saw a cat join them, he wasn’t familiar with everyone from the Clans but he was pretty sure the tom has a reputation to being kinda bloodthirsty, an attack first ask questions later kind of tom. 

He saw Smokestar step up, Firestrike was pretty sure he looked more warn out from the last time he saw the leader. 

“Prey is well, thank StarClan for new-leaf some of our clan mates are ill so we have some other warriors staying back and watching over camp.” Smokestar said, Firestrike glanced over at Rainheart, seeing her face seemed full of worry but he didn’t pry as Creamstar spoke up. 

“Our prey is also plentiful nothing much else has been going on, though twolegs have been spotted more by our lake.” She said looking his leader Lynxstar, they shared a lake with BreezeClan. 

“Thank you for your information.” Lynxstar said looking out towards the clan. 

“We have noticed a few twolegs scents but otherwise we are also doing quite well, all I would like to say is congratulations on your leadership though I hope Bushtail and Pebblestar are enjoying StarClan.” The smaller time said looking at the massive StoneClan leader, Tarantulastar nodded as the meeting began to close. Firestrike watched the leader talk among themselves for a little bit, Firestrike gave his brother a grin as his sisters gathered closer. 

“Congratulations Oakstripe.” He said. 

“Aren’t you proud?” Moondust beamed. 

“This is a nice surprise.” Rainheart said, but Firestrike couldn’t help but see that he didn’t seem as enthusiastic as normal, then again the tom has always been kinda gloomy for many moons. 

“Yeah I’m sure Leaf would be proud.” He said Firestrike has only wished that he could see Oakstripe be happy for once. The ginger tom rested his tail on his brothers shoulders. 

“Thank you.” Oakstripe said at the gesture, the brown tom stood up getting ready to follow his son home; by now the leaders hopped down from their posts and slowly but surely the clearing began to empty Firestrike bid his siblings good bye, getting up to leave, noticing Flamepatch lagging behind as Moondust and Oakstripe disappearing. 

“Excuse me miss I don’t think I ever got a name, I’m Flamepatch.” Firestrike heard his friend, his ears twitching to see a semi embarrassed Rainheart. 

“Rainheart.” She said as she stood up to leave as well, Firestrike ended up out of earshot but paused by their entrance to this clearing for Flamepatch. Noticing the two chatting for a minute before Flamepatch joined him, Firestrike shot him an inquisitive look. 

“She seems nice.” The ginger patched tom said as Firestrike rolled his eyes. 

“Like her all you want, but you know you can’t be with her. Heck you just met her pal.” He said as the caught up to the rear of the group, what he said made Flamepatch fall silent but he shot him a smile, one Firestrike wasn’t sure he believed it was real but didn’t want to think about that as the toms headed back to camp in silence. 

***

The next night Spottedfire sat watching the camp silently along with Brindleshade the two holding a vigil after being name warriors he could sense that Brindleshade enjoyed it but Spottedfire didn’t care too much about it, the tom being another outsider turned clan cat, he was just here to be fed and have a place to sleep. The tom was on the older side of being a newly appointed warrior since he was just taught the basics of their life. With nothing else to do his mind wandered, only recalling vague flash backs of a mother, one who never came back home. To being on the street and starving meeting some strays getting into a fight that had given him a nick on his left ear. Meeting another young she-cat and becoming friends only to-. 

Spottedfire jolted awake, feeling a jab in his side from Brindleshade who just rolled her eyes with a hint of annoyance on her face. Sighing he stood back up straighter, he’d never say it but he welcomed the interruption from his dream. Sooner than he expected it to the sun was rising and he found Brindleshade herself nodding once or twice but compared to him she did it much better. When Onyxfire came he relieved them of their vigil as the sun was evidently rising in the sky Spottedfire saw Brindleshade’s relief as she headed off to the warriors den but Spottedfire wasn’t so happy, he wasn’t sure what his dreams might have in store for him after this night. 


	8. Chapter 7: Everything Changes

StreamClan 

Two weeks later

Smokestar has barely gotten by with that excuse, the daylight warriors helped but that didn’t stop the fact they were so short pawed when the gathering began, but since then his deputy, Wolffang sought for more recruits, much to Smokestar’s surprise. However they gained eight more cats and that; while he was sure would surprise the other clans. It Smokestar’s mind at ease, at their growth, and new came that Sandcloud was now expecting and he still left Mintgaze’s offer up, for now he did not care about it. The cats who joined were two rogue groups, or from what Wolffang said, that being said Smokestar jumped up on the fallen log, looking at the cats below those that gathered and the ones who joined.   
“I have called the meeting here to give the rouges new names, Maverick from this day on you will be known as Pikeclaw. Thomas you will be known as Oakleaf from now on. Frankie from now on your name will be Bassfang. Lance from now on you will be known as Carptail. Ralph your name will be Cedarfur from now on. Kat you will now be known as Nightshade. Horus from now on your name will be Bluestorm and finally Nefertiti you shall now be know as Wildflower.” Smokestar finally finished hoping that he’d never have to name so many cats in one go again. His clanmates seemed apprehensive about the situation and Smokestar couldn’t say their worries were for nothing but he felt like it was for the good of the clan.   
“Now I hear that your expecting Oakleaf’s kits Nightshade, so you will be with the queens. I would like the new comers to follow one of the older members of the clan. That is all.” He said jumping down from the log as the clan set off on their daily tasks, while everyone left he turned his attention to the young kits in the nursery, watching as Wheezekit and Ashkit tumbled about, Smokestar decided to watch them, wondering if it was a good time to tell the truth about them or not; considering that half the clan was made up of outsiders. He thought of maybe just telling them when they were a little bit older, and if the clan found out then he wouldn’t care, at least now he felt as though it wasn’t a secret he needed to keep forever. 

***

Later that day Bluestorm and his sister Wildflower rested after they finished learning about the clans.   
“Wow it’s so interesting to learn how they live, I just hope I can remember all these rules, or codes rather.” He said to his uninterested sister.   
“Yeah.” She agreed though he could feel that it was not quite a mutual feeling.   
“Okay well I’m going to look around camp more Nef-er Wildflower.” He said getting up, his sister just watched as he went they had been siting a bit outside the warriors den as they watched the camp the main entrance being to their right, to the left the apprentice den, and past that was where Smokestar slept. He remembered from what Ripplefur told him, the next den was the kits, he couldn’t recall what the den next to that was but the last den was the elders den, his curiosity peaked and headed over there, peaking inside where he was met with with a pretty she-cat with the light green eyes if he knew what mint ice cream was he’d describe it as the same shade of green. He saw that she was busy, playing with some planet before he came in but now he had her full attention and now he wasn’t sure if he should have been here.   
“Can I help you?” She asked as Bluestorm looked at her.   
“I Uh. . . What is this den for?” He asked as he stood, the white and gray patched she-cat laughed and he relaxed a little bit.   
“You can come in more, I don’t bite, this is the medicine cat’s-that’s me- den, here I help the sick and or injured, along with helping the queens give birth.” She said as she went half back to sorting the herbs and half to listening.   
“Oh wow, you sound important, I’m Hor- er Bluestorm, I didn’t catch your name.” He said as she laughed and looked back at him.   
“Oh I’m Mintgaze.” She said flicking her tail.   
“Mintgaze, that’s nice, you guys have creative names here, I’m not sure if I’ll get use to my name change but I like it, it sounds fierce.” He said, Mintgaze laughed again as she work he got closer, watching.   
“I’m not bugging you am I?” He asked, Mintgaze shook her head with a smile but didn’t pause to speak during her work.   
“It’s pretty amazing you know so much about these plants it’s certainly something only a few cats could manage to do. . . Ripplefur was talking about the roles of each member and said that medicine cats interpret signs from StarClan? I’m still confused on what that is, is that another enemy clan or place that’s haunted?” He asked, earning him another laugh from her.   
“Thank you Bluestorm, I wasn’t sure if I wanted to overload that head of yours with every detail of clan life in a day but he was right. Now I don’t know what cats outside our clan life believe when we die but when a clan cat who believes in StarClan will join our ansestors in the sky, that’s where StarClan resides. It is not an enemy clan, it is made up of good cats from StreamClan, BreezeClan, StoneClan and FlareClan who have passed on, from there they give us warnings of dangers like floods or something that can destroy the clans be it another cat or a disaster. They usually pass these warnings to medicine cats, sometimes the leaders of the Clans, rarely another cat, have I lost you?” She asked as Bluestorm tried to wrap his head around what she was saying.   
“Maybe. . . Is there an opposite of StarClan?” He asked tilting his head.   
“Yes. The Place of No Stars. Instead of walking in the sky amongst the stars in an ethereal forest where prey is plenty. They live in a forest so dense it blocks our the sky, fog so thick that you can barely see what is in front of you.” She said with a shudder Bluestorm tilted his head, curiously but said nothing as he had already felt like he had eaten up a lot of her time. The two of them hung out a little longer until Bluestorm finally noticed it was dark outside, saying goodbye he made his way back to the warriors den, sleeping near his sister. 


	9. Chapter 8: Everything’s Sweeter

Chapter 8: Everything’s Sweeter

Cookie got back from her outing only to see another kit in her home; a black she kid with a white underbelly, white chest and white paws and tail tip, the little kit was playing with some of Cookies toys. What Cookie didn’t know was that her owners got her a new housemate in hope of giving her some company. However as she got closer to the two moons old kit Cookie stopped in her tracks at the smell she smell so familiar, like her mother, tho not completely the same. 

“Oh hi I didn’t know they had another cat, I’m glad I’m not alone.” Said the small blue eyed she kit, Cookie couldn’t get over the fact that she smelled a lot like her mother. 

“Yeah, I’m Cookie, what’s your name; also what’s your mother’s name honey.” Cookie asked, more intrigued by the kits scent. The cute little kit tilted her head in confusion but straightened herself out, getting ready for the introduction. 

“I’m Oreo, my mother’s name is Toffee. . . Actually she looks a lot like you, only her spots are lighter.” Cookie let out a big grin, a surprise she didn’t think she’d see but standing before her was at least her half sister, but a sister was a sister. 

“I thought you smelt familiar, Oreo, the cat you just described was my mother, we must be sisters.” At that the little she kit bounced up and down excitedly and ran over to give Cookie a hug. 

“I’m glad you’re here it’s nice knowing I’m not alone; I miss my siblings but I like that I met you.” She said, Cookie hugged her back and smiled widely, she couldn’t wait to show Graham. She wondered if she could get Oreo to join the clans as well, but she’d let Oreo decided when she was older. 

***

StreamClan

Smokestar watched his kits and their foster brother, Ghostkit, running about the nursery until Wheezykit stopped chasing his brother and started to cough and gasp for air, this was the first real episode Smokestar witnessed and it made his chest fill with panic at the thought of loosing the young kit. Jadepool was out not long after as he coughed and wheezed, right away Ashkit dashed away to the medicine den, as Smokestar approached. For the most part the camp was empty and he was pretty sure that Mintgaze had already went out to pick herbs. 

“Oh Wheezykit be careful what have I told you about running around so much. . . Oh hey Smokestar.” Smikestar heard her say, the queen catching his eyes, shaking her head with pity as Ashkit came running back with some lavender and coltsfoot. The tom must of been wearing a question on his face cause Jadepool looked at with pity as she rubbed Wheezykit’s back. 

“Ashkit is such a smart young tom, he was only needed to be see what herbs his brother needed and has done this whenever he has these fits.” Jadepool said, as she help Ashkit give them to Wheezykit, soothing his coughing fit. Once done Jadepool gave a warning to the young toms as they opted for a hide and seek game. Jadepool turned to look worriedly at Smokestar and pulled him aside. 

“Smokestar. . . If Wheezykit doesn’t out grow this then I fear that he’ll never be able to be an warrior. Sure he could probably hunt and bring food back but what happens if he gets attacked by something. . . I’m not too hopeful of a situation like that going well for him.” Smokestar’s heart sank, he didn’t want this to hinder his son. He wanted Wheezykit to have the best life he could give him, but hoped even with this set back he’d be okay, that he’d find happiness out of it. Smokestar sighed, looking at the jaded eyed queen, glancing at the playing kits when he caught a glimpse of Mintgaze walking back, his brow raised at the sight of Bluestorm holding what he assumed to be more herbs as they went into her den. 

“I’ll have a word with Mintgaze, I think he could be suited for medicine cat life.” He said heading over to her den, in the pit of his stomach he couldn’t help but feel downtrodden he was mainly worried about whether or not his illness would cut his son’s life short. Once to the den he noticed Bluestorm and Mintgaze staring at each other in the way he may have looked at Wisp when she was alive, the sound of him clearing his throat made them both jump, Mintgaze looking sheepishly at him. 

“Sorry but before Mintgaze gets too busy I wish to speak to Mintgaze alone.” He said dipping his head, part of him felt a bit bad but he felt it’d have just been awkward just walking in and out of there. 

“Right. . . Well I’ll talk with you later Mintgaze.” Bluestorm said; as he left Smokestar stepped more into the den. The only reason he wanted privacy was because he thought about telling Mintgaze about who their father was and while Bluestorm seemed nice he didn’t really know the tom. 

“Sorry Smokestar, what do you need.” She said, if one could see skin underneath her fur she’d would have been beat red. 

“Don’t worry about it, Mintgaze I assume you’ve seen Wheezykit and the severity of it.” He asked, Mintgaze nodded, embarrassment was replaced with concern, she looked over to some pile of herbs. 

“Yes, oh I see some of them are gone, I’m guessing he had a fit again.” She said as he nodded with concern. Mintgaze took a deep breath and sighed walking over to replenish that kit reachable pile with more. 

“Yeah I wanted to talk to you about that Smokestar, I think when he’s old enough I’m going to take him as my apprentice, I think he’d be close to the medicine too incase he has a flare up.” She finished, Smokestar looked at her then back towards the nursery before sighing. The tom thought about telling Mintgaze the truth now that they’ve settled on a new medicine cat apprentice but the words to do so where lost. Would she blame him for the state that StreamClan had been in? Would that interrupt the relationship she seemed to have with Bluestorm should he admit to it, was StreamClan really punished for his actions.-

“Anything else Smokestar?” She asked, as the tom snapped out of his thoughts, he shook his head. 

“No, thank you though.” He said as he left the den. 


End file.
